Apocalipsis
by lkr-sherry
Summary: Una historia sobre una chica la cual le caerá un meleficio que tendrá que romperlo para llegar a ser feliz.


Esta historia no está basada en ninguno de los personajes de la historia de Harry Potter, pero me pareció adecuado ponerlo aquí ya que no encontré otro sitio mejor.

Todos los personajes han sido creados por mí.

sherry4

* * *

"Apocalipsis"

Capítulo 1

"Maleficio"

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en el húmedo suelo. Cada vez con más rapidez. Los árboles de su alrededor parecían aún más grandes y majestuosos. Había corrido hasta que sus piernas le habían permitido y ahora estaba cansada, asustada e inquieta, miraba a su alrededor como queriendo buscar alguna cosa. Tenía miedo. Las espesas gotas de agua le goteaban por su pálido rostro, y por su pelo marrón el cual brillaba mucho a causa del agua, mezclándose junto con algunas lágrimas rebosadas por la tristeza que la emergía. Su vestido blanco largo, ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora estaba todo sucio de barro y por el camino había perdido sus zapatos.

Una voz resonó en su cabeza por enésima vez.

"_Betsy… ayúdame…"_ Se asustó y chilló. Aún no entendía el porqué de esa voz. No comprendía el porqué de tantas cosas que ocurrían… ¿Porqué le ocurrían esas cosas a ella¿Qué había hecho para merecerlas? Todas sus inquietudes y preguntas se mezclaron en su interior, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

En la lejanía oyó pisadas que se acercaban. Quería huir pero no se podía mover. Entonces volvió a oír la voz, que resonó en toda su cabeza como si alguien hubiera chillado a su lado, pero no había nadie…

"_Huye…"_

De repente, oyó que alguien la agarraba del brazo fuertemente.

- ¿Quién e..? – quiso decir, pero se interrumpió ella misma al ver un chico el cual conocía perfectamente y se abrazó a él inmediatamente – Michael… - y empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Te he estado buscando mucho rato y he pensado que estarías en el bosque, y no me he equivocado – dijo Michael preocupado – No quiero que vuelvas a pasearte por aquí a solas¿entendido?

Betsy, la chica que había estado llorando, de repente se soltó del chico y se quedo en silencio sin mirarle.

- ¿Eso crees¿Es eso lo que crees que me he estado paseando en el bosque porqué si? – y acabó chillando y mirándole con cara de odio – ¡Nadie me entiende¡Ni tu tampoco! – dijo al ver la cara que ponía el chico que quería responderle - ¡Todos sois unos insolentes¡No sabéis como me siento!

- Eso no es verdad, me gustaría hacer algo por ti pero no se el qué – dijo tranquilo Michael.

- ¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea… - dijo Betsy y se dio cuenta que Michael se estaba acercando – No. No me toques. Apártate de mí. ¡Vete de aquí!

- Estas loca – dijo Michael muy serio – si continúas así, te quedarás como ella. Y a ella no le gustaría.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi hermana! – chilló Betsy – No hables de ella si ya no está!

Michael paró de acercarse a Betsy y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No te creas que en este mundo todos somos inmortales – dijo con serenidad – pronto te tocará a ti…

Betsy tenía miedo y su miedo se había apoderado de ella. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía quien había sido el causante de todo. Ahora sabía quien había hecho todas aquellas malezas. Pero no comprendía el porqué de la voz. Ni de las cosas extrañas que pasaban…

Estaba tan cansada que ya no se aguantaba de pie. Acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo y oyó una voz de chico que resonó en su cabeza.

- Betsy!!

Y un pensamiento en su interior…

"Antes yo era feliz…"

Y empezó a recordar…

_Flash Back_

La gente hablaba animadamente, comía, bebía y se divertía. Sonaba una música de baile y estaban en un gran salón de una casa en las afueras del pueblo. Parecían celebrar una fiesta. Dos chicas adolescentes hablaban animadamente en un rincón del salón. Llevaban unos vestidos majestuosos y muy brillantes. La belleza de ambas chicas era reluciente.

- Aún no entiendo el porqué de esta fiesta, me lo dirás algún día? – preguntó una de ellas la cual parecía que era dos años menos que la otra. Llevaba un cabello brillante marrón suelto.

- No te lo puedo decir por el momento, hermanita, ten paciencia y espera a los postres – dijo su hermana – seguro que te gustará la noticia.

Y se dirigió a hablar con una pareja mayor. La chica se quedó sola en su rincón sin saber que hacer y empezó a jugar con su pelo. No conocía a nadie, excepto al chico más guapo de toda la fiesta, el cual se llamaba Michael Black y la cual estaba enamorada perdida. Su hermana no sabía nada de eso aunque le hubiese gustado decírselo, pero no encontraba el momento.

Oyó una voz que llamaba su nombre y se giró.

- Betsy!

Era Michael que la venía a saludar.

- Michael! – y se abrazó a él - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¿Qué hay de ti?

- He vuelto al pueblo y he venido a saludarte.

- Gracias! – y le hizo una sonrisa – Oye, por casualidad no sabrás lo que trama mi hermana?

Michael rió. Parecía un ángel cuando sonreía. Parecía extrañado.

- De veras no te a contado nada? Pensaba que serías la primera en saberlo! – dijo aún con la risa – supongo que querrá que sea una sorpresa para ti. Tranquila.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Pues yo no puedo esperar más! – dijo Betsy y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Michael y Betsy empezaron a hablar animadamente hasta que se oyó una campanita que indicaba silencio.

La hermana de Betsy, Gabriel, estaba en medio de las escaleras. Parecía que esperaba a alguien con una sonrisa. Parecía muy emocionada.

- Bueno… Bienvenidos a señores y señoras a la mansión Pevensie. Me alegro mucho que hayáis venido todos. Esta gran fiesta es para poderles comunicar un evento prodigioso en la familia. Por favor, Michael…

Michael le hizo una sonrisa a Betsy y se dirigió a las escaleras donde se encontraba Gabriel. Betsy no entendía que tenía que ver Michael en todo eso. Pero se limitó a escuchar.

Michael empezó a hablar.

- Les queremos comunicar que… - y puso su brazo por la cintura de Gabriel. Betsy se sintió un poco rara. Tenía un poco de envidia. Pero siguió escuchando. – Gabriel y yo… nos casamos.

Al principio no se oyó ni una mosca. Había un silencio sepulcral pero alguien hizo un aplauso y todos salieron de su estado de hipnotismo. Pero Betsy no. Betsy no se lo acababa de creer. ¿Porqué no le había dicho nada su hermana? Ahora la había herido tanto… Apenas sonrió al ver que su hermana miraba hacia ella. Michael y Gabriel parecía muy felices. ¿Porqué a mí…? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ahora se sentía más sola que nunca. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza parecía que en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir del cuerpo.

Acto seguido, la vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas que la impedían ver con claridad. Empezó a correr tanto como pudieron sus piernas hasta llegar al bosque. Empezó a caminar con la mente en blanco y llegó a un río. Era pequeño pero bastante ancho. Se sentó en la orilla del río y se descalzó. Metió sus pies dentro del agua. El agua corría alegremente por el río y era fresca.

No quería pensar en lo que ocurriría luego cuando viese a su hermana y a… pero se puso a llorar de nuevo. Tenía tanta tristeza dentro que no podía más. ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo si todo eran desgracias a su alrededor?

No quería volver a ver a Michael nunca más. Tanto que le quería y ahora… Tenía que reconocer que su hermana se había adelantado. Que mal se sentía pero tampoco se tenía que desesperar… aunque ahora había perdido la amistad de dos amigos de toda la vida.

Los pájaros de su alrededor cantaban alegremente e hizo que se quedara dormida en medio del bosque.

- Betsy! Betsy!

Una voz muy lejana se oía en su cabeza cada vez con más claridad. Al fin pudo despertar y ver donde se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde estoy…? – preguntó.

- En tu habitación, Betsy – respondió Gabriel que estaba a su lado sentada – estaba muy preocupada por ti, al poco rato de hablar contigo te fuiste y no te volví a ver más, Michael te encontró en el bosque dormida, pero se pensaba que estabas muerta!

- Vete – dijo Betsy sin pensarlo mucho

- ¿Cómo…? – Su hermana no comprendía el porqué de esa reacción.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – chilló Betsy, enfadada. Estaba bocabajo con la cara en la almohada. No quería mirarla a los ojos - ¿A que esperas en salir? – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no se movía.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Betsy¿No me vas a felicitar? – empezó a decir.

- No!

Gabriel al ver que no sabía que decir decidió irse.

Betsy se quedó donde estaba sin decir nada. No quería que nadie le hablara. Quería estar sola. Era mejor así.

Betsy no bajó ni a comer ni a cenar. Estaba demasiado triste para bajar. Solo recordaba un día en que había estado así, y fue el día en que su padre murió.

Ese día, había estado muy triste igual que como estaba ahora.

Calló la noche, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Gabriel.

- Hermana, tenemos que hablar – dijo muy seria – no podemos continuar así. Mañana por la mañana me voy a vivir a casa de Michael.

- Ah, está bien… - dijo Betsy incorporándose de la cama – me alegra oír eso – aunque solo lo decía para quedar bien.

- Betsy, ya se porqué estás así – empezó a decir Gabriel, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara – es porqué tu quieres a Michael. Me lo tenías que haber dicho. Entonces no estaríamos en esta situación.

- Por mucho que te lo hubiese dicho no hubiera servido de nada – contestó – ahora todo se acabó – y giró la cara hacia un lado, mirando por la ventana.

- No, no es verdad. No te pienses que todo está perdido. Tu encontraras a una persona a quien querer y que pasarás el resto de tu vida, ya lo verás.

- No te preocupes, ahora ya no me importa Michael, de veras – mintió Betsy.

Solo lo había dicho para que acabara el sermón que había empezado. Ella no era nadie para decir o elegir el futuro de su vida.

- De acuerdo, pero si tengo rival, no me importará – y le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

Betsy miró a Gabriel con incredulidad, ahora que sabía que se iba a casar, la veía más frágil y a la vez más mayor. En cambio, ella, parecía mucho más pequeña, por la manera de comportarse y solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia.

- Betsy, ahora ya tienes dieciséis años y eres una adolescente inteligente, no dejes que los celos se te coman.

- Sí, lo haré – dijo Betsy, esta vez convencida.

Y seguidamente, se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse, notó como el sol le tocaba en la cara. Era un nuevo día y hoy se casaba su hermana. Bajó a desayunar. Se encontró con su madre, a quien le dio un beso de buenos días y a su hermana con sus modistas ajustándole el vestido de novia.

- Estás preciosa! – dijo Betsy.

- Gracias! – contestó alegremente Gabriel al ver que su hermana estaba mucho mejor.

Los preparatorios duraron toda la mañana. Por la tarde, después de comer, Betsy subió a su habitación a recoger las cosas y a ponerse un vestido elegante para la boda.

La boda transcurrió lentamente con muchos preparativos. Al acabar, la pareja hizo un gran banquete y por la noche vino un carruaje a recoger a la pareja para llevarles a su nuevo hogar.

Gabriel, al montar al carruaje, saludó a Betsy con la mano y le hizo una delicada sonrisa, pero parecía triste.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Betsy no sabía como se sentía. No entendía porqué había visto a su hermana triste. Se acababa de casar! Como era posible? A caso ella había visto mal? Estaba demasiado confundida para pensar y se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer, decidió que iría a casa de Gabriel a hablar con ella, bajaba las escaleras cuando…

- Betsy, no irás a salir, verdad? – preguntó su madre.

- ¿Cómo? Pues claro! – contestó ella, tranquila - ¿qué pasa?

- Está lloviendo muchísimo! A quien se le ocurre!

Y era verdad, llovía muchísimo. Caía piedra y todo y relámpagos por todas partes.

- ¿Porqué¿Porqué tenía que llover hoy? – preguntó indignada.

- No todas las cosas tienen un porque, Betsy – contestó su madre.

La lluvia no paró después de una semana. Betsy esperaba ese día desde hacía tiempo. Se levantó en seguida y se dirigió al carruaje.

La casa de su hermana estaba a cinco quilómetros de distancia de la suya.

Al llegar, bajó muy contenta del carruaje y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Todo estaba muy bien decorado y los colores encajaban muy bien con todo.

Llamó al timbre pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría seguir escriviendo esta historia pero si no os gusta la dejaré. Vosotros elegis!

Gracias x leer!

besos, sherry4

(he decidido cambiar de alias!)

RR, plis!


End file.
